The Honour Type
by Cthulhu Gan Chan
Summary: Sora Akiyama has been in the Host club from the very begining. But when Haruhi Fujioka comes along, what secrets will be revealed? Is 'he' as all as he appears to be? Or maybe, just maybe, Romance will spark.First Story... Reviews welcome.Follows Anime.
1. Another Day in the Life of a Host

Chapter 1.

_**Another day in the life of a Host.**_

Standing in position in between the twins, the door opened that faithful day. I believe it was a Tuesday... It was that day that we met Haruhi Fujioka the Commoner, a person who would change most if not all the lives of those said person met. To be honest 'he' didn't look like much. Short, average, scruffy and geeky was not really what belonged here...

My apologies, I forget my manners sometimes. My name is Sora Akiyama, second year student of Ouran Academy and vice-vice president of the Host Club. Having said that, I don't get to use that title much since Kyoya-sans immune system is like that of Superman...super. Unlike Haruhi's apparent personality at the given moment and time we met him, it was not like Ouran's standards at all. Here it's all 'etiquette' and 'proper' with people related to people like the Queen of England or maybe a prestigious Sock Making family. It makes me wonder what that person did to become rich in the first place...

On that faithful Tuesday afternoon (or was it morning...?) on the day we met Haruhi Fujiko, my hair was black. As usual my uniform scruffy and Tamaki was being the French Posh twat that he was. Why we all loved him is still a mystery to not only otakus but scientists around the world to this day.

Of course, Tamaki decided to scare the poor guy with his long speech that he claimed to make the new girls 'swoon'. To say it to a lad started me on the thought trail that Tamaki was a bit more than just a bit camp...

"Only those with financial and social wherewithal spend their time here, at the private Ouran Academy. " His flamboyant voice echoed throughout the room. "As such, Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain and charm girls, who also have too much time on their hands. It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super-rich."

The poor guys face was that of utter shock. "H-Host Club?" he stuttered wiggling against the door. In the back of my mind I could have sworn I heard a beeping.

"Oh, it's a boy." The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, droned in perfect unison. I snickered.

"Brilliant deduction..."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, this visitor is in the same class as you, right?" said Kyoya. The twins shrugged.

"Yes, he is, but he isn't very sociable, so we don't know him too well." Kyoya smirked. A light bulb went off.

"It's impolite to say it like that." Both I and the twins gave Kyoya a sceptical and questioning glance. He continued though. "Welcome to Ouran Host Club, Honour Student."

Tamaki popped up from nowhere. "What? Then this exceptionally rare honour student, Fujioka Haruhi, is you?" 'Haruhi' was wiggling against the door handle desperately trying to get it open, he stopped though when he heard his name being spoken.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's just that our school tradition makes it difficult for commoners to get in." Kyoya said."You must possess a rather audacious nerve, to become an honour student here."

"Nyeh, I second that. Those tests are as hard as trying to get your tongue off a frozen lamp post. Believe me, I've tried." I said smiling at the kid. He gave me an odd look as if to say 'which one?' He mumbled out a 'thank you' in return. It was in this time that Tamaki had decided to sneak up behind the boy.

"Yes! They're saying that you are a hero, Fujioka-kun!" I sighed and whispered to Kyoya.

"Here he goes again Kyo-kun." He chuckled.

"Even though you might be at the head of your class, you are still the poorest person in the whole school." Tamaki proclaimed. Haruhi, offended by his very true statement, shuffled away from him. Like a lost puppy, Tamaki followed, obviously not getting the hint.

"Maybe you lowly people are looked down upon."

"No, I wouldn't go that far..."

Tamaki skidded across the marble floor before stopping in a dramatic pose. "It doesn't matter does it? Long live the poor!" He declared. "Welcome to our world of beauty, poor man!" lost in his own little...special, place, Tamaki didn't even notice Haruhi shuffling towards the exit.

"Excuse me." Sadly, he didn't get very far before he was pounced on by Hunny. I still found it hard to believe he is a senior and I admit, I occasionally say "-kun" instead of "-senpai"

"Hey! Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Haru–chan, you're a hero!? Amazing!" His huge hazel eyes had stars in them.

"I'm not a hero; I'm just an honour student." Haruhi said bringing Hunny back to earth slightly. He suddenly realised what Hunny called him. "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING "HARU-CHAN"!!??" Hunny ran back to Mori with tears in his eyes...poor kid. I gave him a lolly pop from my blazer pocket to make him feel better and he took it, no questions asked. Like the little third year, I had a fair fondness for sweets but instead of cake, crystallised sugar took its place. Tamaki decided to talk again.

"Still to think that such a fabled student would be gay..." I decided to chime in here.

"Nah, Haru-Kun's a bit too young to be deciding what sexuality he is. He's probably just gay-curious."

"G-gay?" Haruhi stutted. "Curious?" he paused. "WHO GAVE YOU PERSMISSION TO CALL ME "HARU-KUN"!!???" I shrugged and put a lolly pop in my mouth.

"Sooo... What is your preference?" asked Tamaki. Mori was suddenly surrounded by dark blue roses. "The Wild type?"

Hunny still crying slightly was surrounded by pink roses. "The boy Lolita Type?"

The twins struck a pose, back to back, with orange and light blue roses in the back ground. "The little Devil type?"

I looked slightly confused when a deep red (probably crimson) roses surrounded me. "The Honour type?"

Then Kyoya was framed by lilac roses. "The Cool type?"

Haruhi looked terrified. "I-it's not like that!" He continued to back away from Tamaki's advances. " I was just looking for a quiet place where I could study." Tamaki placed a hand under his chin when they were a mere foot away from each other.

"Or maybe..." He brought Haruhi's face centimetres away from his own. White roses magically appeared around the two. "You'd like to try me? How about it?" Completely freaking out about the intrusion of personal space, Haruhi leapt backwards in a successful attempt to distance himself from Tamaki. However, no matter how successful part A was, part B was a different story. When leaping, he leapt backwards and hit a vase. A very expensive vase... a very expensive... All attempts to save said vase were futile as it smashed on the floor in many, many pieces.

"Ahhhh..." The twins chimed appearing behind a 'mix of emotions' Haruhi.

"That vase was going to be featured in the school auction!" Hikaru said.

"Now you've done it." Kaoru continued. "We were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen for that!"

"8 MILLION YEN!!!???" cried Haruhi, he slouched over and did some weird calculations with his hand, mumbling all the way. He stood up and faced the twins. "Um, can I pay you back?"

"Could you even? You can't even afford the designated school uniform." They droned. "What is that grubby outfit anyway?"

"What will it be Tamaki?" Kyoya said from behind Haruhi, startling him. Tamaki had magically appeared in a chair, or as he likes to call it his 'throne'.

"Have you ever heard this saying, Fujioka-kun? 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do!' If you can pay no money, than pay with your body. Starting today, you are the Host Club's dog!"

Haruhi froze. It didn't help that we surrounded the frozen kid and Hunny started poking him.

"Poke, poke."

"Haru-Kun fell over..."

* * *

_**The Host Club is now open for business.**_

"Sora-senpai?" asked a timid first year.

"Yes?"

"I-I was wondering if you were going to try out for kendo club this year..." She said a slight tinge of pink staining her cheeks.

"Ah! That would be so cool!" Another girl exclaimed.

"Yeah! Sora-kun would you join? It would go so well with your traditional style! I would come and watch you every day!" Said another girl, stars sparkled in her eyes. I smiled lightly.

"But that might ruin his feminine looks!" Said a forth girl. They all looked at me for an answer.

"I would...But..." The girls leaned in. "I'm afraid that, although my kendo skills are great, I could never rival Mori-senpai." The girl's looked downcast slightly. "But hey, if I did join the kendo club I would not be able to spend time with you lovely ladies. "Their breath hitched. "And leaving you ladies to face the harshness of the world alone... *inset background of sakura petals flying on a white screen* would be more dishonourable than being defeated in battle. "

"Kyyaaaa!!! Sora-Senpai!!! So honourable!!!!!" I grinned at their reactions Out of the corner of my eye I saw Haruhi carrying a tray of some sort of hot beverages. My curiosity got the better of me.

"Haru-Kun!" I called, motioning him over to us in a lazy fashion. He mumbled something (presuming an insult) and shuffled towards our table. Once near I could smell that in the tea cups was coffee, but not a type I recognised.

"What do you want, Sora-senpai?" He asked, clearly irritated. I grinned.

"Not much, just wandering what you've got there."

"This?" he gestured to the tray. "It's instant coffee."

"Instant?" The girls near me chimed, cocking their heads to the side.

"Well, yeah. Didn't you see Tamaki- senpai make a big deal of it a few minutes ago?" We shook our heads 'no'. He sighed in annoyance. I chuckled

"Sounds like Tama-kun..." I took a tea/coffee cup from her and offered some to the ladies. They were hesitant at first but agreed. When I took the last cup from him, something completely out of the ordinary happened. Haruhi tripped on a banana skin and the next thing I knew he was falling towards me. On instinct I put my hands out to catch him and he did the same to stop his fall. One thing lead to another and he was leaning against my chest in between my legs and over my lap. Both mine and 'his' hands were placed firmly on each other's chests. We both blushed realising that both of our chests were squishier then they should be. A light bulb went off in my head; Haruhi was a girl... And from the looks of things, she knew I was too.

"Sora-senpai," Haruhi started. "Are you-"I cut her off and said very loudly and very nervously.

"-OK?! Why yes I'm absolutely dandy! Ha ha ha! Couldn't be better!! My, isn't it a lovely day! Well can't keep those customers waiting, right!? Ha ha ha!!" I lowered my voice so only 'she' could hear me. "Meet me at the gate afterschool." I pulled away, smiled brightly as if nothing was wrong and pushed her away towards the twins. I turned back to my guests, about to apologise, only to discover they had vanished. I shrugged.

"And that's a wrap." I froze and looked to my left only to see Kyoya standing there with a video camera...he had recorded the whole thing.

"Um..Kyo-kun...was that really necessary?" He smiled his shadowy-money-making-smile.

"Yaoi is going to be very popular this year." I slouched in defeat. 'Same old Kyo...'

A while later (after a full half an hour without any guests) I had fallen asleep only to be awakened by a loud 'Snap'. Tamaki had snapped his fingers making the entire room silent. Haruhi was standing in front of him without any glasses. On further notice I saw that they were in the Hikaru's hand.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Said Tamaki. The twins saluted.

"Yes sir!" they grabbed Haruhi and in a flurry of movement had taken her to the changing rooms.

"Kyoya, order an extra uniform!" ordered Tamaki. "Mori-senpai, to the doctor to arrange for contact lenses! Sora!" I shot up and stood before him in a flash.

"Here!"

"Use the skills god blessed you with and do something with our underling's hair!" I nodded and ran off after the little devils.

"Tama-chan, what about me?" Hunny said excitedly.

"Honey-senpai..."

"Mm-hm!?"

"Please go have some cake."

* * *

_**SORA AKIYAMA- FAVOURITE COLOUR: BLUE/GREEN**_.

"Um, senpai?"

"Oh, are you done changing?"

The curtain pulled back revealing an all new Haruhi. Without the glasses and the mop for hair she actually looked pretty good... in an odd can look like a boy but also a girl way. I wasn't going to be modest, I did a good job. With the new uniform, the look was completed and Haruhi really did look cute.

"I can really keep this uniform?" She asked, roses for some reason appeared around her.

"How adorable! You almost look like a girl, don't you?" Exclaimed Tamaki, as tears of joy ran down his face.

"Haru-Chan looks cute!" Hunny said excitedly.

"Good job Sora-Senpai!" the twins said, giving me two thumbs up. I smiled feeling bashful and rubbed a part of my head that suddenly became itchy.

"If that was how you really looked you should've told us sooner." They continued.

"Might even be able to draw some customers like that..." Kyoya commented.

"Yes! It's just as I figured!" Tamaki cut in. I leaned over to the twins and whispered:

"Bullshit." They snickered.

"The errand boy has graduated!" continued Tamaki. "Starting today you are an official member of the Host Club! I will train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request you, we will forgive your 8 million yen debt."

"A host?" Haruhi mumbled.

* * *

_**Haruhi is now open for business.**_

We had pretty much all gathered around to see how Haruhi was doing as her first day being a host, and to be honest, she was doing pretty well. I sat crouched in between the twins behind Tamaki's sofa while Tamaki peered over the top; completely ignoring his customers.

"I see, your mother passed away ten years ago, after being sick?" one of her customers said. I felt sick after hearing that. No mum? How can someone live without one? Hell, I can't remember the last time my mother WASN'T fussing with me... "So who does all the household chores?"

"Oh, I do those myself." I felt myself smile slightly. She's obviously been through a lot, poor girl, and I think my maternal instincts kicked in early 'cause I just wanted to hug her there and then! Or maybe my girly side was acting up again...I was due on soon... but even so, I gained a lot of respect for Haruhi then.

"My mother was good at cooking, and she left me lots of recipes when she was in hospital. Learning each one of them is fun to do, and on days they turn out well my father is delighted, too. Those are the times I really like." I wiped a tear from my eye at the end of that speech and mumbled something along the lines of 'damn hormones'. It was a running joke between me and the twins that I was so feminine that I was secretly a girl...coincidently they were right only, but they didn't know.

"Um..."

"Tomorrow could we..."

"...Request you once again?"

"Oh, I would appreciate it." Haruhi said clearly very happy.

"He's popular right from the start..." Tamaki mumbled.

"A real natural." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.

"No help needed." The twins chimed. I blew my nose in a hanky and took my glasses off to wipe my eyes. The twins gave me a look as if to say 'get over it already.'

"Tamaki-sama..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my princess. I'm just a little concerned about my boy."

"You seem to be keeping an eye on that one quite a bit."

"That's because I am raising him like he was my own." he snapped his fingers. "Haruhi! Come here for a minute." Haruhi walked over. "Say hello. This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanakoji." He gestured to Ayanakoji, the red haired bitch (pardon my French) sitting next to him. Sure she was pretty and got along with everyone but to me she just seemed so fake. Needless to say, however, that during that short conversation; I heard some jealousy in her tone...

Haruhi smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tamaki snapped. The next thing we knew, Tamaki had grabbed poor Haruhi and started spinning – fast. Just watching it was enough to make me queasy. I sighed in annoyance and adjusted my glasses. Tamaki was squealing something about her being 'just like a girl' and that she was 'cute'. Haruhi did not like this.

"Mori-senpai!! Help me!!" And thus Haruhi was saved from the clutches of our idiot prince. I couldn't help but notice a look of realisation in Mori's eye when he looked at her, had he figured it out too? Another look I happened to catch was the dirty one Ayanakoji was giving Haruhi. I scowled slightly.

"Um, Sora-senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" The twins and Kyoya had left... I laughed nervously.

* * *

_**Later that day...**_

Ok this just doesn't make any sense. The probability of this event ever happening is at least 'impossible'. Yet, the queen bitch herself was talking to the sweet and most likely oblivious Haruhi. She had mentioned earlier that someone had thrown her bag in one of the school's fountains. In all honestly the one in which Haruhi's bag was thrown into was my favourite...I laugh practically every time I pass it...

I didn't/couldn't pay much attention to their conversation but knew it wasn't going to be good. My maternal instincts levels were slowly rising and my Haruhi sense was tingling.

I was, however, able to catch the end of the conversation.

"...Don't go getting any ideas as to why he's doting you." Ayanakoji said, icily.

"So what you mean is..." Haruhi said." You're jealous?"

_CRASH!!_

"KYAAAAAA!!!" Her scream caught every ones attention."Haruhi-kun! Haruhi-kun suddenly attacked me!"

It did look like that, Haruhi was leaning over Ayanakoji in a very suggestive way...but it was out of character.

"Somebody, quick! Deal with this commoner!"

The twins appeared above her and two jugs of water were spilled upon the two. Haruhi and Ayanakoji looked up in shock, their bodies completely soaked. However this was no laughing matter.

"What are you doing?" Ayanakoji asked, bewildered. Tamaki helped her up politely and moved the sodden hair from her face. "Tamaki-sama, Haruhi-kun assaulted me."

"How disgraceful." Tamaki was serious, a rare sight to see but it was possible. "You're the one who threw Haruhi's bag into the pond, aren't you?" Haruhi looked up in admiration.

"How can you say that!? Do you have any proof!?" Ayanaokoji was getting angrier by the second.

"You really are quite pretty, but you are not fit to be our guest."Tamaki cupped her cheek in a loving manner, but the look in his eyes was steely. "I know this much...Haruhi is not that kind of man."

Ayanakoji eyes brimmed with tears." T-Tamaki-sama," She pushed him away. "You idiot!" and thus, she ran out of the host club never to be seen again...in the third music room. With that out of the way, the attention went back to Haruhi. She had still had yet to get her arse off the floor and was soaking wet. Tamaki struck a thoughtful pose.

"I'm going to decide how your punishment for causing this trouble." He pointed epically at the confused Haruhi. "Your quota is now 1000!"

"1000?" Haruhi sobbed. I felt her pain. Tamaki offered her his hand.

"Here." He helped her up."I'm expecting a lot from you, natural rookie." He winked. Kyoya walked over with a bag, no doubt containing our spare school uniform.

"This is the only spare uniform we have." How right was I? " it's still better than that wet one, though, right?"

"Thank you very much." She accepted the bag.

* * *

**_5 minutes later._**

"Oi, I'm just going to give Haruhi some towels. I'll be right back." Tamaki said, walking over to the changing rooms. I looked over at Kyoya.

"Shouldn't we tell him?"I said, referring to Haruhi's true gender. Kyoya just smiled.

"No. It makes things more interesting this way." I shrugged.

"Suit yourself." No sooner had I said that, Tamaki's head popped around from the door. A light pink covered his cheeks.

"Um, Sora... could you get me a girls uniform?"

* * *

**_Another 5 minutes later._**

After waiting for what seemed like forever (what can I say? I have a short attention Span.) Haruhi stepped out in all her feminine glory. The yellow, and in my opinion ugly, dress bright out her more girly side and the transformation from male to female was amazing. Tamaki only just realised that Haruhi was in fact a girl and was having a hard time accepting it...

"Senpai," Haruhi began." If you all think of me as a boy, then that's ok with me, too. My feeling is that any awareness of being a boy or a girl is less important than that of being a person."

"This is quite an interesting development." Noted Kyoya.

"It sure is." The twins agreed.

"It's funny because we knew all along..." I pointed out.

"Still Senpai you were kind of cool earlier." Haruhi said, smiling. Tamaki, who had been freaking out previously, froze and a vibrant blush covered his face. He pathetically tried to cover it with his hand and shied away slightly. Kyoya turned to me.

"Could this possibly be the beginning of love?"

"If what I've read in manga and watched in anime is true, then yes. Yes it is." I chuckled.

"You know, being a host, and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be all that bad." I laughed at Tamaki's shocked expression over what Haruhi just said. "I know! From now on I'll just start using 'ore'." She giggled and smiled.

And with that said and done, Haruhi Fujioka, a female commoner, at a rich kid's school on a scholar ship, became a member of the Host Club. Oh the fun we will have.

* * *

**_Authors Note: Well that the first chap. 9 pages and 3758 words!! Wow... Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews maybe? And if you see any mistakes please tell me and they shall be corrected. Thankies_**

**_Megz_**


	2. The Job of a High School Host

**Chapter 2. The Job of a High School Host.**

Yesterday at the end of school, I met up with Haruhi at the school gate. I explained my situation to her and she (amazingly) accepted it. I believe her words were "It might be funny when they find out". What scared me about that statement was that she said it like they would actually find out about my guise as a boy and why I don't-

Hehe I'm not going to tell you my situation. You know why? Because all will be revealed sooner than you think...or later; the pain in the arse author hasn't told me yet. But that's what will make it all the more exciting when you _do_ find out. See how I avoided an instant character death there? I know, bow down to the master.

Ahem, back to the story. Today Tamaki had noticed a certain magazine left by the shadow king himself, on his desk in history. This wasn't uncommon for a magazine to 'materialise' on his desk and grab his attention. Tamaki has the attention span of a gold fish and goes for anything shiny. Thus the shiny magazine was noticed and today's theme was a tropical paradise.

At first I thought 'Oh bugger, those outfits are a tad revealing.' But to my relief my costume was in a similar style to the one designed for Haruhi. According to the twins, my feminine looks would be enhanced by a more feminine costume... or so they said. Thankfully I didn't have to wear the ridiculous head dress.

The entire third music room was decked out in a tropical theme and even the thermostat had been altered to a warmer climate. This annoyed me to know end as my glasses kept fogging up. How this did not happen to Kyoya was a mystery. Another thing that annoyed me was that a certain frog would not leave me alone. Don't get me wrong, I love frogs; all things without fur to be exact but It had situated it's self in my hair, and refused to move. And so, I called him Jiraiya. The reason being, that he was a pervy little frog and on several attempts tried to climb into my top, much to the twin's amusement. After yelling at said frog, he stayed on the top of my head and croaked when someone walked past me. Apart from that, it had been an uneventful morning.

But Haruhi was late. When she finally did arrive, she was needless to say, in quite a state of shock.

"According to my calendar, this is definitely still early April..." She mumbled, toucan on her head and a diddy little calendar in her hands. I wasn't the only one with a funky hat.

"Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold would be nonsense!" Tamaki exclaimed, walking around flamboyantly with a fan. "Why else do we have this perfect heating and cooling system?"

"Do you have some sort of criticism of our clubs policies?" Kyoya inquired, scribbling something down in his notebook. "Haruhi-kun, you owe us a debt of 8 million yen."

Haruhi froze in the memory.

"Fine men do not bundle up in bulky clothing." I coughed at Tamaki's speech and the twins chimed in.

"Except for Sora-senpai." Tamaki ignored them.

"It may be chilly early spring out in the world, but in our club we welcome our chilly little kittens to a warm, south tropical aura! Yes! Today, this place is our supreme paradise, a hot, hot island of everlasting summer!"

Haruhi who had Tamaki's arm draped over her shoulder stated in a dead pan fashion." I, on the other hand, feel a chill, in every sense of the word." I laughed.

"Lighten up a bit Haru-chan. Think of it as a minny holiday."

"Hmm, I suppose your right Sora-senpai... you seem to be the only one who makes any sense he-"She didn't finish her sentence, noticing Jiraiya on my head. He croaked. "I take that back."

* * *

_**The host club is now open for business**_

"Kyaaa!!! S-Sora-senpai!!"

"T-there's a frog on your head!!!"

"Oh this little guy?" I picked his off my head and cupped my hands around him so he didn't jump away. Carefully, I opened my hands to show him in all his brick colour glory. The three girls in front of me didn't know whether it was cute or disgusting.

"It's ok." I reassured them. "He's harmless-"

"Actually, strawberry dart frogs are highly toxic." Kyoya said out of nowhere. I would have hit myself if there wasn't a fog occupying my hands. The girls in front of me shrank back in fear. I sighed.

"Ladies, even if this little guy were to hurt you in anyway, *insert background of sakura petals flying on a white screen, two katanas crossing over each other and the kanji for warrior slap bang in the middle* I would protect you with my life." The girls squealed and screamed at the sight of my determined gaze behind my glasses.

"SO BRAVE SORA-SPENPAI!!!!"

"Oh yes," I heard Tamaki say behind me. "Ouran host club will be sponsoring a dance party."

...

The word 'bugger' came to mind upon hearing this news. True I had been informed beforehand of the upcoming dance party however, the truth was that I knew as much about dancing as much as I knew about the answer to the universe (which we all know is 42 but shhh...)...pardon my French, but I know fuck all. I think the only dance I know how to do is the Macarena. Which is a brilliant dance by the way. It doesn't help matters that I had completely forgotten what was going to happen there. But thankfully I wasn't the only one who was confused.

"A dance party?" Haruhi asked no one in particular. Both of us over heard the twins explaining it to their current customers who too had raised the question. I let out a breath of relief.

"We're renting the large hall in the central building..." Hikaru said.

"...and throwing a big main event there." Kaoru finished. The next thing we knew they had turned it into one of their brotherly love scenes...yay.

"Although, I really wanted to spend the time alone with you, Kaoru." Hikaru looked deeply into his twin's eyes.

"Don't say that, Hikaru. I'm the one that really wanted it..." Kaoru replied his eye lids dropping slightly created a half lidded dazed effect. I think my ear drums burst at the girls squealing.

"FANTASTIC!!!" I sighed. _Same old, same old... _it's not that I minded being a host. I mean, who wouldn't when you're surrounded by god like men 24/7? But sometimes those girls can scream so high I think the dogs over in Nagasaki can hear them. I sighed again.

And yet again, I had forgotten all about my host club duties... and the girls had left... again. Maybe I should start hosting better? Oh well...nap time! And so I attempted to fall asleep.

The key word there being 'attempted'. I was rudely awoken by none other than the shadow king himself, slapping me silly over the head with his clip board. I squeaked and looked at him questionably.

"Kyo-kuuun, you're so mean." I wined, rubbing my head. He ignored me and slapped me again earning another yelp.

"I don't pay you to ignore your clients, Sora. Get back to work." He stated, staring down at me with enough evil to make Satan shake in his little hoof boots. I swear if I were in an anime, I would have anime tears running down my face. But they would stop suddenly when I suddenly thought –

"We get paid?" He let out an irritated mumble of incoherent words and stalked off towards somewhere. When I looked around, my eyes landed on Haruhi. And who else should have her arm around Haruhi, than the woman with the host-hopping-disease... I know because she was with me a little over two weeks ago.

"Excuse me...I believe that it's just about time for designee changes. " She said. She had short brown hair and slightly lighter eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Haruhi apologised. "You must be my next appointment, miss..."

"Kasugazaki Kanako, 2nd year class B." Her hand lifted Haruhi's chin. "You're even cuter than the rumours say. I've made up my mind. You're going to be my new favourite."

Tamaki Snapped.

* * *

**SORA AKIYAMA – FAVOURITE FOOD: TERIYAKI BEEF AND YAKI SOBA NOODLES**

Later that day, after Host Club duties were over and even school was over, the Host Club were making plans for the upcoming dance party. Kyoya was busying himself on his laptop with myself leaning over his shoulder to get a better look at the screen Everybody else was giving us ideas. Well, almost every one...

"I can't accept this..."

"Sir, stop eating that commoner's ramen." Hikaru said." And help us with the dance party planning."

"Is princess Kasuga taking a liking to Haruhi really bothering you that much?"Kaoru asked.

"Her illness isn't something that just started right?" Kyoya said.

"Illness?" Haruhi asked, slightly confused.

"Wandering Host Hopping disease." Hikaru stated, sounding quite board.

"Otherwise known as the never-the-same-boy-twice disease." Kaoru finished. I nodded in agreement.

"usually, our regular customers designate the same host in perpetuity," Kyoya said, still typing away with the occasional prod on the screen from me." But she tends to change her favourite on a regular basis."

"Up until last time she was with Tama-Chan, right?" Hunny asked, holding his bun-bun.

"And before that, me." I said, just to emphasize how often Kasuga does this.

"Ah," Haruhi said finally understanding the problem." This is because he had his guest taken away from him."

"It is not!" Tamaki shouted, appearing from nowhere and standing on the opposite side of the table from Haruhi. The volume of his shout had such a force it blew the twins and Hunny back slightly. "That's not why!!" he regained he posture meaning only one thing...a rant was coming.

"I'm at the limit of my patience! Haruhi, "he pointed accusingly at her." start dressing like a girl!"

Haruhi looked at him blankly. I looked at him in the classic 'what the fuck' look and Kyoya just kept typing away. Hunny, bless him, was in tears.

"why do you have to be so woefully popular with the girls, when you yourself are a girl!?" he complained."To put it bluntly, the only ones who know that you're a girl are in this club!"

"She's opted out of taking any gym classes." Hikaru stated out of the blue.

"Attendance numbers are mixed between boys and girls, so no one can really tell." Kaoru said after his brother.

What I didn't notice here was that Kyoya actually looked at _me_ when they said that.

Tamaki suddenly vanished and then reappeared pushing a large chest like the ones you see on pirate ships. Where he got it from was a mystery. On the side it said 'King's private property'. He poked his head inside said chest and started rummaging around.

"Daddy...daddy..." he mumbled. The next thing we knew he pulled out a big (and when I say big that's more of an understatement, I mean massive) picture frame. And who else should be in it but our very own...

"Daddy wants to see you the way you were back then!!!" He cried in Haruhi's face.

"Don't go blowing up my photos without asking me!!" she yelled back. If you haven't guessed already the picture was of a younger Haruhi in middle school. I'll tell you now, the changes are amazing. In this picture she looked cute (I say in a non yuri way) with her long brown hair and fringe, but it does make you wander what happened to make this, turn into the scruffy little book worm we found yesterday. It's a good thing I said this to you guys and partially in my head (hey! Like a monologue) because if I said it out loud, me thinks Haruhi would kill me...

Somehow, while I was away with the fairies no doubt, the picture had been placed neatly on the wall for the entire club to see. Tamaki looked like he was praising it like it was some sort of shrine, or maybe mourning it? I had a really good line about how this was invasion of one's personal life and can be seen as perverted...but chose not to say anything.

"The more I look at this the more I marvel at it." Hikaru pondered out loud. A picture of Haruhi then and a picture of Haruhi yesterday magically appeared. It scares me sometimes how these things pop up. "How did this become that?" He referred to the picture which had an arrow pointing from middle school Haruhi to yesterday Haruhi. She explained, quite bluntly:

"The day before the entrance ceremonies, I had some gum stuck in my hair from one of the children in the neighbourhood." I gasped and subconsciously grabbed my own floor length red hair. I prided myself with my hair that has taken all my life to grow and couldn't even begin to imagine it being chopped off. Gum was a hair's worst enemy and I'll be damned if anything happened to mine. I think the only reason I get away with having long hair is because it adds to my feminine look... Haruhi continued.

"It was such a pain to get out that I cut it off. Ore didn't really care if I looked like a boy." Again, Tamaki decided to shout at her.

"Girls should not be referring to themselves as 'Ore'!" he cried. "Mummy!!! Haruhi is using dirty words!!"

"Who's 'Mummy?'" Kaoru asked who was just as confused as the rest of us.

"From club position standpoint, I guess I am." Kyoya said, bluntly.

"Well after all, I can pay back more of my debt before I graduate by being a designated host, than I can as an errand boy." Haruhi said to Tamaki, who was currently weeping into a handkercheif.

"By the way do you have any experience in social dancing? It's essential for the party." And Hikaru asked the question I had been dreading...

In all honesty, Haruhi's disregard for being her own gender didn't really bother me. I did it on a regular basis. But dancing? Like I have mentioned before I can't dance to save my life, but I can do a pretty good Macarena... I just hope I can get out of learning it. I never was a patient student. Thankfully, Haruhi looked just as distressed as I am.

"Huh? No, But the party has nothing to do with my quota, right?" She asked timidly, already dreading the consequences of her sentence."I'm not all that interested in going to events, so if I could be excused..."

Tamaki had other ideas.

"No," He started. "Social dances are a common practice for gentlemen. If you want to walk the path of a Host that badly, then you have to show us how willing you are to go, Haruhi-Kun." Oh, Kami, he was getting serious now...which in my books was never a good thing. "If you cannot master the waltz in one week and demonstrate it to us at next week's party, then I will expose the fact that you are a girl, and bust you back to errand boy!!"

"Oh, fuck..."

"WAHHH!!! Sora!!!! Mummy!! Aunty is becoming a bad influence on Haruhi!!!!" I twitched.

"A-aunty..."

"Actualy, Sora." I looked up at Kyoya.

"Hmm?" A dark shadow appeared behind him and from that moment on, I knew I was in deep shit.

"It has come to my awareness that you too, do not know how to dance." He smiled that evil smile and for some reason, when he used it, I couldn't say no... on another note, how the hell did he know I couldn't da- oh, wait. Secret police...bloody stalker.

"Oh, fuck..."

"Sora!!!!"

* * *

_**One week later.**_

It had been a long and tiring week for both me and Haruhi. Learning the waltz was no easy business especially when you're born with no dancing talent whatsoever and had a very short fuse and wanted to shout at anyone after just 5 minutes of practice. It didn't help, either, that Kaoru was a very um... r_eluctant _dance partner. Well, who wouldn't be if you had learnt to be the lead in the dance and had suddenly been told to play the woman? I would be not to keen on it too.

But Kaoru did compliment me on the softness of my hands, which I found quite disturbing...

Anyway, Haruhi learnt the waltz with the help of miss Kasuga much to the kings displeasure but we all got there in the end. When we made it back to the third music room I had actually collapsed from exhaustion which wasn't a good thing because I missed the 'mission briefing' and now stood in a hall in my tails coat and pinstripe suit, going through introductions even though the girls already knew who we were...

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!!???

Kyoya refused to tell me saying that it was 'punishment' for falling asleep during hosting hours...shadowy bastard. But the twins mentioned something about Kasuga having a fiancé and I got bored after they mentioned that she had a tea cup fetish...or something like that.

"My little lambs who have gathered here tonight, Ouran Host club bids you a fond welcome to this dance party." Tamaki's voice rang out through the hall (which was probably aided by some kind of microphone) and a spot light shone upon him in all his white suit glory. We all bowed, the rest of the lights came on, the music started playing and the girl's applause echoed throughout the room. it was show time.

"We invite you to enjoy yourselves to your heart's content, as you dance with the host club's members." Kyoya added. "In addition, the guest who is recognised as the best dancer and is chosen as tonight's queen will receive an impassioned kiss on the cheek from the king."

Tamaki winked. "Good luck to you, baby." Several girls fainted at this but most of them squealed. I flinched and rubbed my ears trying to numb the pain but no succeeding. What? I have sensitive ears...

"Haruhi, your enthusiasm is low." The twins stated in unison. Haruhi looked as bored as a bookworm at a dance party...which coincidently was true in this instance.

"I'm not used to this sort of thing."

"Join the club." I muttered.

"The only dance party I've ever been to is the bon-odori festival at the neighbourhood park." Haruhi finished looking slightly embarrassed.

"Hmm, Sora tends to go to those sorts of things, what with _his_ family being so traditional and all." Kyoya said, noting things down. Wait, did he emphasize the 'his'? Why would he do that? Unless, did he suspect something? I was about to comment on that but he carried on." But you probably can't call that a dance party." I slumped in defeat. If you dance at a party, doesn't that make it a dance party?

"well, you're here anyway," Kyoya went on." So why don't you at least try the cuisine? There's a real spread."

Haruhi immediately snapped out of her annoyed state. "A spread?" she paused and looked at us in slight embarrassment. "L-like with fancy tuna?"

Everyone was in a state of shock. Kyoya's mechanical pencil shattered, I almost fell over and the others froze in disbelief. She had _never had_ fancy tuna!? Even I had had it...and I don't even like fish...

"Get some fancy tuna here!!" Tamaki ordered Kyoya who was already on the phone. Mori had Hunny on his shoulder and they both gave the red faced Haruhi sympathetic looks. The twins were hugging her from either side and rubbed their cheeks against hers, over and over again they said 'poor thing'. I was leaning over Kyoya's sholder telling him to hurry up and kept glancing at Haruhi saying 'It will be alright Haru-kun! Don't panic!'

I can only guess that her thoughts were 'rich bastards.'

After the little fancy tuna ordeal, the dance party was underway. The girls were taking it in turns to dance with us and Haruhi went straight to the buffet. As for me? I was trying to hide behind a pillar and avoid dancing with anyone. No matter how much practise I had this week, I still danced like my dad which is just plain embarrassing. When I was little, I didn't learn how to dance like the other girls in my year. I mostly did kendo and boken training with my brothers; I think the most girlish thing I did learn was a tea ceremony and even that I can't do properly.

Eventually, I was caught in all my cowardly glory by Kyoya, who had had several girls asking about my whereabouts. But what I did not expect him to do was let me off with it. Instead of shouting at me or hitting me over the head like normal he directed me towards one of the many changing rooms around the school. There, Haruhi was no longer in her brown suit but wearing a pinky purple dress and the twins were doing her makeup. I was told to style a wig so that it represented Haruhi's middle school hair. I did so without complaint, fearing what Kyoya would do if I disobeyed; he never did forgive me for waking him up one Sunday... Apparently this was all part of the plan I had yet to be informed about.

As I was adjusting Haruhi's wig, Kyoya mentioned to the twins.

"Having an 'accident' happen at the end would be more thrilling." They smirked in agreement."Remember, Haruhi, your time limit is 20 minutes till the pary climax. We've already called Suzushima to the adjoining class room." I growled in annoyance. Who was 'Suzushima'?

"Now you're confusing me on purpose."

"Consider this a punishment for abandoning your guests...again." Kyoya smiled, evilly. I cursed him and went back to the wig.

"Gracefully ask him what his feelings are." Hunny said, you could feel the excitement bounce off the walls from his voice.

"Although, this is his highnesses' strategy," The twins chimed."There's something unsettling about it."

"And that's different from usual, how?" I grumbled, finishing Haruhi's 'hair'. Tamaki finally made his entrance by bursting in through the doors. I mentally thought, 'how red would he have gone if Haruhi was still changing?'

"Oi! What's the big idea, having everyone in here?" He hadn't noticed Haruhi yet. "Who's looking after our guests...?" He noticed her. And she stood up in all her reclaimed girly glory. The dress was pink, simple and had a type of flower at the bottom of one of the thin straps, she wore matching heals and her makeup was subtle making her beauty more natural. Her hair was exactly like it was in middle school; courtesy of moi. The king blushed.

"What do you think, sir?" The twins teased, obviously knowing what he thought from the look on his face.

"Haru-chan! You look cute!" Hunny complimented as Haruhi walked stiffly towards the door.

"My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes." She mumbled. I pondered out loud.

"Did we over do it?" Kyoya shrugged.

"Good luck in there!" The twins cheered as Haruhi walked down the hall to do her part in the 'mission'. I was still oblivious. I think a vein popped on my forehead as I growled:

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!?" Hunny shrank back in fear, and cried. My shoulders slumped in defeat;_ I give up_.

* * *

_**Later...**_

So that was the plan... I slapped myself for being so stupid and not noticing before. The plan was to get Kasuga and Suzushima together before Suzushima left to study abroad. Turned out she had a tea cup fetish because his family ran a tea cup company or something like that. It was kind of cute either way. But what I don't understand was, WHY TEA CUPS!!??? The 'mission' was a success...

Kasuga ran through the school ground, the cherry blossom trees a pale pink in the moon light and looked absolutely breath taking...what? I like sakura. Anyway, hot on her heals was Suzushima. the plan was similar to that of when a girl is about to leave on a plane and was caught at the airport by an 'ex' boyfriend at the last minute; the boyfriend would say 'I love you' and they all lived happily ever after. Cute, huh?

Just as she thought she had run far enough, he grasped her hand and tugged her back gently. He could see the tears in her eyes and became ashamed. It didn't help at all that a spot light fell upon the two. The cherry blossoms added to the romantic atmosphere, which was slightly ruined, in my opinion by Tamaki's confident voice.

"And now, ladies and gentle men, this enjoyable-"I_ wouldn't go that far._"-evening of ours has at last come to its final song."

I could only imagine how self conscious the couple must have been, when everyone at the dance party, host club and all, walked out and became some sort of audience. But, it was all part of the plan.

"The host clubs last waltz falls upon this couple."Tamaki continued above the excited murmurings on the girls behind us. Kasuga and Suzushima looked at eachother before Suzushima bowed in a gentlemen fashion.

"Princess Kasuga," He said timidly. "May I have this dance?" She gasped quietly and blushed slightly. It must have been her dream moment and no adjectives on earth could describe her feelings at that moment. This was what made being a host a good job, seeing people happy and in love. I think all of us envy that emotion slightly but it brings a good feeling to ones heart when you see it in a couple's eyes; especially one that you helped. Kasuga accepted the dance. And dance they did, among the moonlit sky and cherry blossom trees on an early spring night. And when he said 'I love you' it could make your heart melt; it was the icing on the cake. It was the perfect ending to a perfect night...

But no. There had to be something else. I recall vaguely, the twins eating bananas during this last scene. The romance was, again in my opinion, ruined by Tamaki boldly saying:

"May this awkward couple be blessed!" He almost smacked Haruhi round the head when he spread his arms out in a flamboyant gesture. The twins announced, holding banana skins in their little devil hands:

"Tonight's dance queen is..." Hikaru smiled.

"...Is hereby declared to be Princess Kasugazaki Kanako." Kaoru's smile mimicked his brothers. The crowd burst into applause. They continued, but the skins had 'mysteriously' vanished.

"Now then the blessed kiss from the king..." Hikaru said.

"...Has been switched to Fujioka Haruhi!" Kaoru finished. Tamaki and Haruhi were both in a state of shock but the Hitachiin's just smirked.

"After all, Kyoya-senpai said that having an accident happen at the end would be more thrilling." I laughed at Tamaki's face and looked at Kyoya.

"You had this all planned, ne, Kyo-kun?" He smirked, smugly, and nodded.

"Of all the things to put me through..." Haruhi mumbled.

"We'll cut your debt by one third." Kyoya noted, scribbling something in his book.

"Well, as long as it's just a peck on the cheek..." Haruhi agreed almost instantly. As she made her way toward the reunited child hood sweethearts, Kyouya nudged me and gave me a camera. I looked at him questionably and he replied.

"Just wait and see." He gave a look to Hunny who nodded enthusiastically and said, loud enough for Tamaki to here:

"Say, could this be Haru-chan's first kiss?"

"WHAT!?" Tamaki cried and broke free from the twins who were up till that point restraining him. Haruhi leant in to proceed with the innocent act of 'cheek kissing' when Tamaki bolted down the steps towards them. Kyoya started a countdown.

"3..." I got the camera in position.

"Hold that kiss!"

"2..." I zoomed in. Tamaki's foot made contact with a 'carelessly discarded' banana peel...Hmmm I wonder who did that?

"1..." The momentum from the King's charge caused his out stretched hand to shove into Haruhi's back rather roughly. The hands that were delicately holding Kasuga's head turned and instead of Haruhi's lips pecking her cheek, it became practically a full in snog on the mouth. A camera's flash went off and the deed was done. I gave Kyoya the thumbs up and he nodded back to me. We both turned back to the scene to see a shocked pair of girls (one cross-dressing at the time) and a devastated Prince type. The fiancé didn't seem to care though. I chuckled. It was a pretty good end to a decent evening I would say, even if this little mishap wasn't needed. But what fun was the job of a high school host if these sorts of events didn't happen? It was the little things, which made this job worth doing.

* * *

Kyoya looked at Sora's laughing form as the girls in the background squealed. His plan had gone accordingly, when had they not? Yet something had set his mind reeling ever since Haruhi joined the host club; 'His' long red hair and feminine looks, 'his' soft hazel eyes behind glass, even 'his' slightly higher voice. The more he looked at the 'boy' he had grown up with alongside Tamaki, the more his suspicions arose...

'_You're hiding something Sora Akiyama, and I intend to find out what.'_

_**AN**: Wow! Thanks to all of you guys who read the first chapter, it really made me happy that people out there are reading this. A special thanks to **Zanyx** and **AnglsFireIce **for reviewing - it sped up this chapter's the moment i'm trying to get one out once a week but I have got my work experience in just over a week so I'll see if I can do two this week...please don't get the pitch forks out if the updates are slow...._

_**Again** thank you all and I hope you like the little Kyoya hint at the bottom. Although the final couple has not been decided I'm liking the idea of a KyoyaxSora...what do you think? _

_**Reviews** would be nice as they speed up my typing...like Red Bull give certain people wings! And if I made any errors please tell me and not only will I edit them but will also throw a shoe at myslef._

_**Disclaimer**: No matter how much I wish, Ouran High School Host Club will never be mine and my grumpy-ness in the morinings can not be blamed on AB blood type... all characters minus Sora Akiyama belong to the wonderful Bisco Hatori._

**_Thanks again! _**

**_Megz_**

* * *


	3. Beware the Physical Exam Part 1

**Chapter 3. Beware the Physical Exams. (Part 1)**

"_Sora-chan!"_

"_Ah! Big Brother, you're back! Is that the new uniform?_

"_Well...yes and no."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Just open it and find out._

"_Ok...this is...the boy's uniform..."_

"_Yeah about that, me and Soumei talked it over and we don't want a repeat of what happened at your last school."_

"_Oh, the boys..."_

"_Yeah... so how about it? For me and Soumei, for the rest of your school days, you pretend to be a boy, for us? That way no one can hurt you..."_

I came back to reality when a clip board fell from the sky and hit me on the noggin. Despite my name meaning 'sky' the real thing seemed to have it in for me. From my earliest memories, I recall everything from water and toys to bricks and cats falling from invisible heights and landing on my head. Thankfully this time it was not a building material or a member of the animal kingdom that caused me harm...but something that could rival them 10 fold.

Ohtori Kyoya: 5 feet 10 inches, cancer and blood type AB. He is a force to be reckoned with – especially in the mornings. Or right now in my case. When one has pissed off the third son of the Ohtori family (famous for its hospitals and medical enterprises) it is time to run to the hills, steal some sheep, maybe a cow and some chickens and start the simple life of a farmer under the name Daizu (soybean).

Unfortunately, I had no time to steal live stock or change my name, so I was left to the shadow king's wrath. Oh goody...

"Sora," his tone was brimming with authority. Yet it was calm and collected; cool. He sighed and said the four words I did not expect him to say, unless they were after a rant. "Get back to work." He turned on his heels in his waiters uniform and waltzed calmly back to the other hosts.

I sat up from under the sakura tree I was sleeping under and felt utterly confused. That was it? No rant or long list of belittling comments? What had this nice young man done with the shadow king we all know and love? Hmm, maybe he got enough sleep today.

But in the end I had to agree. I did need to get back to my host duties, even if I was still revelling in our victory of last night. Kasuga and Shizushima had agreed to wait for each other while Shizushima goes to study abroad. I think its Oxford or something in England but hey, I never did pay attention at our little 'meetings'. But overall, it was romantic and I still have that fuzzy feeling of pride whenever I think about how we got those two to patch things up. It was nice.

Duties needed to be seen to and guests needed to be served on this warm spring day. The cherry blossoms were on full display and the Host Club decided to make the most of them by having the club outside today. To jazz things up a bit, Mori, Hunny, Haruhi and I were all in different style traditional men's yutakas (or were they kimonos? I should know this since that's all we are allowed to wear at home...and yet I don't), while Kyoya, Tamaki and the twins were all in waiters outfits. The day was fine and the weather amazing and the cherry blossom trees combined all lead up to one thing; the perfect nap.

Sadly, I had other things to take care of. Like my guests, who had diminished in number over the past few days. I wonder why?

"Sora-kun, I was wondering...." A timid third year said. It's odd. Ever since I started falling asleep/ seeing sleep as an important event in my life, my customers had changed from first years that saw me as a protective type, to older girls who just thought I was 'pretty'. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Yes?" I urged her on.

"Your hair is precious to you, isn't it?" I looked at her oddly.

"Um...yes..."

"So, if it was a choice between me and your hair, what would you protect?"

"Hm..." I pondered. "What would be my enemy?"

"10 Yakuza sons from class D." She answered without hesitation. What was this? An interrogation?

"Well, of course, princess, I would sever my own hair – my lifelong companion *insert background of sakura petals flying on a white screen, a red kanji for protector slap bang in the middle and fallen Yakuza gun men on the ground* If it meant that your life be spared."

I lied threw my teeth. _Yeah right, like your life is more important than my hair? I'll have you know I would jump in front of a car for my red locks. For you, I might kick a cat if it hissed at you but that's as far as I'll go._ _I'm thinking of having my baby preserved in a trophy case when I die or have my tomb stone carved after it. That would be cool_.

But she seemed to buy my little fake promise and she squealed before leaning on my shoulder. Now, with an extra growth on my arm, I had to pay attention to 'it'. The very being that would make me chose between a human life and my hair; we all know which I would choose right? I could just imagine her now...Tommy guns blasting in the background... her screams for help... me and my hair prancing into the sun set. Annoyingly, her best interests came before mine so my little fantasy would never happen. But I still had my imagination...and doodle book.

"Oh! Sora-kun?" The third year asked. I held back an irritated sigh.

"Yes, princess?"

"Is there a photo album of you?" I paused.

"Photo album...?"

I turned my head towards Kyoya, the one person I knew would be behind this invasion of privacy. I was able to hear the conversation he was having with some girls from the Twin's table. Why was Hikaru sucking Kaoru's finger? You know what; I don't want to know...

"You are absolutely right, miss. As with these cherry blossoms, beauty is fleeting." Kyoya was buttering them up for something; after all, that entire sentence was a whole lot of bullshit." There isn't a single day when you will see them like this again." _What a morbid thought..._" And so, I created this book, containing photo collections that capture the beauty of the passing days."He held up a magazine with the twins on the front. Admittedly they looked pretty good." Incidentally, I've prepared similar books for everyone else. In the event that you were to purchase them all together, there is a special price set."

That bastard always thinks about the money and merits; generally things beginning with 'M'.

"I'll buy them! /all of them!" The girls squealed.

"So this is how the club makes money." The twins chimed to themselves.

"Which raises the question..." Hiakru droned.

"...when did he take any pictures of us?" Kaoru said

"That's what I want to know." I fumed, popping up in between them.

"Ahh, Sora-senpai..." They droned.

"What happened to your customer?" Hikaru asked. I grinned evilly and pointed over to the blanket I was sitting on. My 'customer' was 'asleep'. They looked back at me confused and I simply shrugged.

"Pressure point." I stated obviously. What? She got what she deserved... They stepped back slightly, obviously not wanting anything to do with me.

"Mummy's gonna be mad at Aunty." They taunted. I blinked

"Huh? Why?" They just grinned menacingly and I could feel a shadow fall over me. I didn't even need to turn around to know it was Kyoya. I laughed nervously. He smiled. And the next thing I knew, I was being dragged by the ear over to Tamaki and Haruhi. I heard my captor mutter something about 'never letting me out of his sight again'. Well, I was fucked... the twins followed us probably to see my painful demise. Or to torment Haruhi.

"Hey! Haruhi! Have you decided your elective courses for this term?" They asked, arms slung over the poor unsuspecting Haruhi. My ear was beginning to feel numb.

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru asked.

"Hmm, good question..." Haruhi mumbled, she hadn't given it much thought.

"If you're going to, let's take it together." Hikaru said." After all we are in..." they turned with smug looks towards Tamaki and said in unison.

"...**The same class**."

Tamaki fled to his corner of woe; a place regularly visited since Haruhi's arrival. He's done this ever since I can remember when he didn't get his way or something upset him. He was like a spoilt child. But in a good way... if that's even remotely possible.

"Say, mummy..." he mumbled, but we heard him.

"What is it, daddy?" Kyoya replied, playing along. Thankfully he had let go of my ear but still kept me in his eye sight.

"This is ultimately...yes, ultimately, just my hypothesis, but by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi than I do, with just our club activity time together, and what's worse, they have a greater time to become closer to her, which means..."

"That Haru-kun spends more time with them than you, Tama-kun?" I asked.

"Oh, you're only just realising that now?" Kyoya hit the nail on the head. Tamaki was literally struck by lightning giving myself and Kyoya evil guises with our glasses glowing. It was one of those scenes when you didn't know whether to laugh or not because guilt could swiftly follow. Thankfully, guilt had taken a holiday and so I laughed. Kyoya looked at me. "Sora, chart." I nodded, suddenly becoming serious.

"Yes, sir!" And I darted off the screen. A few second later I returned with a whole presentation prepared just for this occasion. Kyoya had his pointer pen at the ready. The charts were labelled 'Tamaki' and 'Twins' and the overall data showed their own time spent with Haruhi. Was this like being a stalker? Yes, but this was purely collected by Kyoya, so don't lump me in with him. He explained.

"During the day, those three spend nine hours of school time together, but contact between you and Haruhi is limited to this hour or two of club activities." He pointed to a small segment on the pie chart. I took over – 'stealing his thunder' in a way.

"Simply put, you're involvement in Haru-kun's life is around 3%... not much at all really." Kyoya poked me with his stick; it hurt. From just this short insight into Tamaki's insignificant affect on his 'daughters' life, he went, how shall I put it? Ballistic.

"AHHH!!! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it!!!"He cried. He ran over to Haruhi who at this point in time had no idea what was going on. Then Tamaki started ranting...in her face...again...

"Haruhi, you mustn't hang around with those disreputable twins any longer!"

"Who are you calling 'disreputable'!?" retorted Hikaru, in the background.

"You're the last one we want to have call us that, sir!" Kaoru declared. Tamaki flew away from Haruhi taking in their words as a sort of epiphany. In other words he finally understood something. However the chances of said something being useful later on in life were slim, still got to give him credit for finally getting somewhere. Knowing him though, it was highly probable that it would piss me and a certain cross dressing individual off.

"Yes...that's it..." He mumbled. His attitude became one of determination, clenched fist and everything. "Sure enough, we can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone!"

I dead panned. Sometimes being right most of the time got annoying.

"What daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl student you used to be, surrounded by your girl friends, and living a wholesome life as a student." Tamaki wept. Why he was crying was just another file in the Tamaki Mystery Case.

"Who are you calling 'daddy'?" Haruhi inquired, annoyed.

"It's creepy at first but you get used to it." I told her. She looked at me funny, as if to say, 'but why?' I smiled. "Just play along; It makes him happy. Oh and look ou-" I didn't finish my sentence because Tamaki charged out of nowhere, pushed me out of the way and started shaking Haruhi by the shoulders. I cursed him from my spot of the floor and thanked Kami my glasses hadn't fallen off. I swear, I'm like bloody Velma from Scooby Doo - can't see a thing without them.

"Go back! Go back, now!" Tamaki chanted."Go back, right now!"

"You don't have to rush things." Hikaru said. He and his brother were doing this odd little dance with their pointer fingers pointing. 'Why' seemed to be a common question around here lately."She'll be found out soon enough anyway."

I froze. _Does that mean...no wait! It couldn't be...I-I checked the calendar and everything this morning. Oh, Kami...please don't let it be-_

"Remember?" Kaoru said."The day after tomorrow, we have the **physical exams.**"

I know that in my head was a little version of me running around and screaming like hell right now. I just hope it wasn't happening in real life...that would be odd. But, how could I have been so stupid? Every year since the beginning of middle school, my family would plan a sudden holiday just so I can skip out of the physical exam that if I participated in would end my brother's plan of which I cannot mention. It was too short of notice to plan one now. And I couldn't just bunk off or be sick; Kyoya knows I have a next to perfect immune system so a sudden illness would raise any suspicions he may or may not have. _Oh Kami what am I going to do!? _

A word to summarise my predicament would be 'Fuck'...

"Um...why is Sora-senpai frozen?"

"Kyaa!! He's like a ghost!!"

"Umm...senpai? Why are you like that?" Haruhi asked. I paid her no notice though as I was still in shock. Kyoya smirked.

"Yes, Sora, why indeed?"

* * *

_**Later, in the Third Music Room...**_

Tamaki was daydreaming. A hobby not alien within our little 'family,' but still kind of creepy when you see it with your own eyes. Kami knows what was going on in his little head right now...no doubt Haruhi proclaiming her undying love to him or some other bullshit, since his face portrayed a giddy little man.

"Tama-chan seems to be enjoying himself, huh?" Hunny commented, watching Tamaki who was sitting on a chair and currently away with the fairies.

"Maybe a little too much..." I mumbled. I had long gotten over my little panic attack earlier but that didn't mean the cogs in my brain had stopped working. I will get out of this...I have to.

"He looks rather miserable to me." Hikaru grumbled. Tamaki suddenly awoke and glanced and Hikaru with that 'how wrong you are' look.

"Don't be so cynical, Hikaru." Tamaki said." Everything is going according to plan. I could see how this would turn out from the start, without being jealous of the likes of you."

"Jealous?" Kaoru asked.

"Plan?" I inquired, sceptically. I shared a worried glance with the Hitachiins as Tamaki turned his back from us and started talking to an invisible audience.

"Indeed! This anime has always been a school love comedy." Tamaki went on." Haruhi and I are clearly necessary components of the love comedy."

"Then what are we?" The twins asked. Tamaki spun around and pointed at us.

"Why, the necessary homo-homo supporting cast, of course." We all either blanked or started at him in disbelief. He materialised a stick from nowhere (it must have been made of adimantium or something) and magically drew a line in the tiled floor dividing us and him. "So make sure you don't come past this line."

"I'm kind of disgusted by this." The twins stated.

"My brother's gay..." I decided to say which not the best idea in my life, because they all looked at me oddly, like I had some sort of extra head. "What?" it took a few minutes for things to settle down but eventually we were back on today's topic; Haruhi and the physical exams.

"On the other hand..." Hikaru started.

"...don't you understand, sir?" Kaoru finished.

"If it gets out that Haru-chan is a girl, she won't be able to stay in the Host Club." Hunny said. This brought Tamaki down to earth again. He went white and very, very still. We continued our conversation however despite his obvious realisation.

"But if Haru-chan were to wear girls clothes, she'd look even more cute, huh?"

"She did dress like a regular girl when she was in middle school, so she must have been popular with the boys, right?" Hikaru said.

"I'm not surprised, what with the way her hair and all was before." I commented.

"Yeah." Kyoya said."According to my investigative report, someone would declare their love to her about once a month."

"Oh, then his highness wouldn't be able to get near her, huh?" Kaoru said. Okay, now we were just teasing the poor bloke. But hell, I won't deny that it was fun. "Well, we're still in the same class as her, so we'd be okay."

"No!" Tamaki cried, suddenly breaking free from his gormless state. It was at this very moment in time that the devil of the conversation herself decided to enter the third music room.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologised. She wasn't even half way through the door when Tamaki pounced on her.

"Don't you worry, Haruhi! We're going to make sure that we protect the secret that you're a girl during tomorrow's physical exams! So please, stay our own, exclusive princess!"

Haruhi blinked. "Okay." In my mind, I smiled sadly...and unknowingly it showed on the outside. And three guesses who noticed.

"It's true." Hikaru said." We'd be a little annoyed if Haruhi were courted by other men."

"Then that settles it." Kaoru said.

And so 'operation: conceal Haruhi's gender' also named 'operation: I swear Haruhi-chan is a boy!' was underway.

But I decided to stay in the back ground. _Maybe tomorrow, I should let them find out. Maybe I should allow my true gender to be revealed_. Seeing the boys who I had grown up with all these years _– all my life_ in disguise, show so much protection and love over a girl who we had met no more than a few months ago, it made me...jealous. And I was never the jealous type. Seeing Tamaki and the twins with the determination in their eyes made me want that. I've always wanted that someone in my life who wasn't family to worry about me, to protect me, hell maybe even love me...like Haruhi. Annoyingly she didn't even know how lucky she is...but maybe my time will come...but later ne? I had more important things to worry about right now than my 'happy ever after'.

The physical exams were approaching and I had a phone call to make.

"Kyoya, I'm leaving for the day." They all looked at me.

"Huh? Why!? Sora, we need you for the plan!" Tamaki cried making his way to hug me. I side stepped his charge and went to collect my bag from the corner near the door. I didn't even turn to watch Tamaki fall flat on his face.

"I hope that's okay with you guys. I just remembered I had to do something at home."

"That's the oldest excuse in the book." The twins chimed giving me questioning looks. I shrugged and said my goodbyes and left, all the while knowing Kyoya was watching my every move. I walked out towards the school gate and got out my phone. It was sleek and black and probably the most modern thing I owned. Which is saying a lot since I've had it for 5 years. I dialled the number quickly and prayed he wasn't at work or doing...other things that cannot be mentioned over the phone. After a few rings, he picked up.

"What?" His usually lovely, kind, if not slightly feminine voice was now annoyed, husky and I could hear panting in the background... oh kami...

"Sorry Soumei. I know I caught you at a bad time but I have to talk to you..."

The plan was set in motion. But _his_ eyes were watching me all the time even from the second floor window.

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

I walked along with Tamaki and Kyoya flanking my sides. Kyoya's eyes never left my figure for a second, not since I came to school, not in history or maths or even art – a subject he didn't take but decided to follow me in anyway. I was starting to wonder what would have happened if I had gone to the toilet. That would have been interesting. Today I felt like a mouse and him a hawk; I never left his sights because he wouldn't allow it. I was now 100% sure that he suspected me of something. But me being the oblivious div I was when I was tired (the seven samurai was on last night... don't judge me) didn't know what.

When we reached the doors to the exam I was yet again plunged into a state of shock. I'm going to die at the age of 26 at this rate; my poor heart can't take it. On one side of the room were nurses, and on the other doctors. But no matter what side they were on, they scared me. Another reason for me avoiding this for many a year, I was terrified of doctors. Mainly because when I was 5 my mum passed me over to a doctor and he dropped me on my head... not good.

They chimed 'welcome' as we passed, in a scarily similar fashion to our own. Kyoya and Tamaki walked forward obviously used the whole thing but it took me a few minutes to get my head around it. Eventually though I followed. And when I did, I was slightly surprised to see Hunny and Mori in very tacky doctor's outfits. _I thought our budget was slightly larger than this.... _

No sooner had we walked near enough into the centre of the room, the first years came in. This meant that Haruhi and the Hitachiins finally made an appearance; I wish I had a camera to capture the look on Haruhi's face when she saw the doctors – it was priceless. No soona had she stepped into the room, she was dragged away by one of the nurses in our direction. I waved when she passed me and she looked at me in disbelief as if to question my being there. When she saw the seniors she immediately said:

"Could you be anymore obvious?" It was here that Kyoya decided to explain, dragging me along with him...yeah, he still hadn't forgiven me for knocking out a customer. Something about sewing the club? I don't know...

"Those two are here to deal with things, in case something happens."

"What's the point of their disguises?" She asked.

"To create the mood." Kyoya stated, simply. "It makes it seem more 'mission-like', and builds things up, doesn't it?" Haruhi blanked. I sighed and put a hand on her sholder.

"Don't worry; I don't understand his mind either." Kyoya shot me a dirty look and when Haruhi's back was turned, he hit me over the head with his clipboard. I seemed to be the only one who received his physical assaults...maybe I should get him a gimp for Christmas?

From where we were standing, we could see a rather...big boned girl, from one of the lower years, being weighed. The doctor looked happy but I could tell he was blatantly lying to the poor girl.

"Miss Shiramine, you've lost two whole kilos since last year!" The nurses around them applauded. And the girl squealed with delight.

"Oh? I was sure I had gained weight!" I resisted a sarcastic comment of 'No! Really?' for two reasons, 1. I had given up sarcasm for lent. 2. Kyoya still had his clip board and currently no gimp to release his sadistic urges upon...ew...

"Not at all!" The doctor continued." I would say you're even getting healthier." _Oh for Kamis sake, butter it up why don't you?_

"I have to ask, "Haruhi asked."What is it with all the all the excessive reception here?"

"That's the board superintendent's consideration." Kyoya explained."This may be a school, but it's also a business. The mood of students is the highest priority. After all most of the students at the academy have their own privet doctors to begin with. This is sort of a formality." Me and Haruhi dead panned. Haruhi no doubt thinking something along the lines of 'Damn these rich people'. And then a thought occurred to me.

"So...there's no real reason for me to be here?" i asked innocently. Kyoya grinned evilly.

"Technically you are correct; however you have missed _every single_ physical exam since middle school onwards." I gulped as he gave me an inquisitive look. "So you being here for once has got several of the girls excited which means more customers for the club, which means," he paused." _you're not getting away that easily_ _**Mr**__. Akiyama_."

"...fuck..." I mumbled. He _did_ suspect me of something. No sooner had he heard me and was about to bring down the clip board (third time today I may add) a man bumped into me, sending me off balance and straight into Kyoya. Head first into his chest; his arms grabbed my shoulders lightly to keep my balance. His touch was gentle. I was so close to him, I could hear his heartbeat...I swore my face heated up slightly. _W-What's wrong with me?_

The man looked at us and apologised quickly before scurrying off. Although he wore a typical white doctor's coat, something about him didn't sit right with me. It could have been the fact he looked like he was dragged through a bush or hadn't shaved in the last few days. I'm not quite sure...

"No problem." Kyoya replied as the 'doctor' scurried off, a slight swagger in his steps. Maybe he was an alcoholic or drug addict? That would be interesting. Kyoya watched him walk away, no doubt having the same suspicions I did...just not so over the top; more realistic suspicions. He blinked. "huh?" then looked down at the lump on his chest. He sighed...but made no move to remove me. I got a bit nervous, so I removed myself, myself. I didn't make eye contact with him, just mumbled an apology and walked away in hopes of finding Haruhi, the twins, anybody, even Tamaki, someone! Anyone but Kyoya.

Why was I so embarrassed? So _nervous_? Why did being near him make my temperature rise? The answer came to me quickly; hormones. Yeah, I'll just blame it on them...I mean, I had never been that close to a member of the opposite sex before... for fucks sake! He was my best friend! Who hits me over the head and yells at me... I shouldn't feel like this towards him...right? I sighed and hoped it would all just blow over... The twins thankfully distracted me from my thoughts...

With a fucking strip tease.

Oh, those little buggers. My hormones were already going through the roof, into space, back down again and repeating the cycle. I did not need to see them half naked. But apparently the rest of the female population did. And they squealed; high – no, supersonic. It hurt my ears so much, I thought they were bleeding. Along with my nose...but that's not the point! I needed to get out of here and fast. It was all too much for my little brain to handle!

So I ran. Out of the exam hall and into an unoccupied classroom. Here, I collapsed and sat on the floor for a bit.

You see at home, I live a very sheltered life. No TV, no Ipod, no Xbox or play station. Magazines were forbidden unless they were for educational purposes, and the only modern device we were aloud were mobile phones...and even then they were for emergency use only. The only half naked (and sadly fully nude) men I ever see are my brothers. Don't ask about the fully nude bit. So just imagine the impact I get when I see men, who are NOT family members half naked. It's not good. And sadly makes me a bit of a pervert. Whenever we go to a national championship in Kendo or a form or martial art, the tissue goes straight up the nose. It's not good. But on this one occasion I can actually blame my brothers.

Which reminds me, Soumei had better get here fast before I die of blood loss.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

"Ok, Haruhi, I've set up a special boys' clinic in a separate room, where I have a doctor sworn to secrecy standing by." Kyoya said to Haruhi, who was currently sitting on the floor extremely annoyed at Tamaki's 'attempt' of 'protecting' her.

"All the doctors assembled here today are from Kyoya-senpai's family's hospital." Hikaru explained.

"Kyoya-senpai you could have said something sooner." Kaoru said in annoyance.

"It's the same as what you did." Kyoya said in a 'isn't it obvious' tone."This is just my own little payback for being called the Homo-homo supporting cast." He suddenly came to a realisation. "Speaking of which, where did Sora go?"

The twins shrugged." Who knows, he ran out of here pretty quickly. Maybe it's his time of the month?" At this point, Mori had covered Hunny's little innocent ears.

Kyoya wasn't convinced. So, using his powers of persuasion/manipulative genius, he convinced the rest of the club (Minus Haruhi who was taking her physical exam) to go look for 'him'. They had just turned to leave when suddenly they heard a girl cry out:

"It's the truth! One of the doctors grabbed my shoulder, and tried to pull something funny on me! I was so very terrified!"

"Wow, how scary!"

"I wonder if he was a pervert."

"It's early spring, so we have to watch out."

"I knew it." Kyoya said after listening in on the girls' conversation.

"Knew what?" Hunny asked.

"That man who I saw earlier –"And_ pushed Sora's head into my chest..._" he was wearing a white coat, but he was clearly not one of our hospitals' doctors, so I thought it was a little strange."

"Then you should have said something sooner!" The twins retaliated.

"Well the security guards will catch him soon enough."

"So then, did you see which way this pervert doctor went?" One of the male doctors asked the 'victimised' girl.

"Yes, he ran off to the special boys' clinic."

They froze.

"HARUHI!!!"

* * *

_**AN:** um...hi? Heh heh I know I've been incredibly bad with my updates and apologise a thousand times to every one who has added this story to their watchlist. To be honest, it took me a long time for me to get the guts to post this because every time I tried writing the ending for the chapter it kept going wrong! So I decided to put the first part of the chapter up and ask for feedback before attempting the ending. Um...yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger..._

_**I'm** also hoping this way I can introduce Sora's family in the next part! _

_**I'd** like to thank_ Amaris Solbes, AngelsFireIce, Draycos, Hikari no Hoshi, innocentrini _and_ SakuraKiss234 _for adding this story to their faves._

_thanks to_ Draycos, PixieStixys _for reviewing chapter 2. _

_And to _Amaris Solbes, AngelsFireIce, c00kiez, darandomninja, Gwenny-Dear, Hikari no Hoshi, Nikki Morgan, PixieStixys, sakura-chan07 _and_ silwiyard _for adding this story to their alerts._

_**Disclaimer**: No matter how much I wish, Ouran High School Host Club will never be mine and my grumpy-ness in the morinings can not be blamed on AB blood type... all characters minus Sora Akiyama and her soon to be introduced family belong to the wonderful Bisco Hatori._

_**Ooo** and I'd also like to apologise for the spontanious name change, but now it goes with my Youtube and DA account...pathetic excuse I know... hehe_

_**Thanks so much for sticking with this!**_

_**CthulhuGanChan** _


End file.
